OHSHC: The Untold Story, Kara's Side of the Story
by KISSmeBecca
Summary: Hey, I'm Blake/Kara! This is Takara's side of the story to Mia Suoh's Ouran Story. Well, I may have skipped a thing or two, but oh well... -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1 Mia!

Hey, this is my first Ouran fanfiction. I am the true owner of Takara Fujioka from Mia Suoh's story. She owns Mia, of course. Well, here's Kara's Side of the story! ^^ and for those who don't like stories about made-up characters, DON'T READ! Well, I'll try my best! ^^ Once again, I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR MIA SUOH!

Today was going to be a surprising day; I just didn't know it yet.

I walked into my classroom just like every other school day, sat in my seat, talk with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. It was like a daily routine. I never seemed to get tired of it, though.

"So, did any of you guy's do the homework last night?" Kaoru questioned in their first year class. "I forgot to do it."

"Sorry, Kaoru, you got to do the work" said Haruhi.

"Oh, fine!" Kaoru marched of to her desk and began to write.

"He'll never learn will he Kara?" Haruhi questioned.

"Nope" Kara replied. "Wow Haruhi, for once the twins aren't talking! It's a miracle!"

"I never thought it would happen Kara" Haruhi agreed.

"Whatever." Hikaru complained.

"There's just nothing fun going on, were bored!" Kaoru agreed from his desk.

That was when our teacher said, "Ok, class. We have a new student and she's all the way from America. Please welcome Mia."

Mia? Now, I _know_ that name sounds familiar! I thought to myself before the new student walked in. She did a peace sign and said, "How's it hanging?"

That was when I jumped up. "OMG, MIA!"

"IS THAT YOU KARA? HI!" said Mia, running over to me.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" we both said at the same time. Ha-ha, like the twins. And like me and Miki do to fool Tobikuma. For a split second, I knew I showed sadness, but it disappeared before Mia or anyone noticed.

Haruhi then said, "Ok, I'm beyond confused. I didn't know you went to Ouran. Are you on a scholarship or something?"

"Well, you never asked. And, I'm not on a scholarship. And, I spent a year in England were I met Kara. We've been best friends ever since."

"And, it's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, and it seems you've already met my cousin Haruhi."

"Hi." said the twins.

"Hi." Mia replied to them, politely.

"Excuse me, girls, but if you don't mind, Mia, taking a seat next to… Ummm… Which one are you, again?" said Sensai.

"I'm Hikaru."

"Ah, yes, next to Hikaru."

"Ok." said Mia. She took a seat next to Hikaru.

I tuned out what the teacher said and wrote on a piece of paper. 'Hey, what's up?' I turned around and whispered to Hikaru, "Give this to Mia."

"Fine." he replied, giving the paper to her.

A few second later, I got the note back. 'Not much. Hey, can you help me with something?' (if you wanna see the rest of the conversation, go to chapter 2 of Ouran High School Host Club: The Untold Story!)

So, I helped Mia get one of those old, yellow female uniforms Ouran had. Good thing my older sister, Kagami, had one!

So, later on that day, when I was hanging out with Mia, Haruhi, and the rest of the Host Club, Tamaki ran out of the changing room, screaming at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru, Kaoru! What is the meaning of this?" He grabbed their shirts.

I could tell this was going to be good.

"It wasn't us." Kaoru managed to say.

"We both know that's a lie! Look at me! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?" he yelled. I felt like my eardrums would explode!

"It is mine." said Mia. Tamaki dropped the twins when he saw Mia.

"Hey!" said the twins, in their usual unison.

"So. How's my favorite cousin?" she asked.

"Cousin?" everyone said in unison. Wow, it was like three pairs of twins, minus Kyoya, since he never seemed shock about anything.

"Oh, did I forget to mention my last name is Suoh?" said Mia.

"You guess didn't know that? Wow, you make Tamaki look smart!" I said, smirking.

"Oh, nice burn." said Mia.

I shrugged one shoulder. "I try."

"I have to agree with Ms. Kara on this one." said Kyoya. Wow, he never agreed with me.

Tamaki went crying to "Mommy" Kyoya. I laughed inside my mind. That was so weird, but so funny at the same time.

Everyone then introduced themselves. After that, things went chaotic. Tamaki did something to get Mia mad enough to get her bat. Mia asked me to help her out, so I did.

"Sure." I gave Tamaki a pretty powerful death glare, but I didn't use full force. I remembered the last time I did that; I accidentally killed a very healthy robber stealing stuff from my house. That was really bad.

My death glare stopped Tamaki in his tracks. Then, Mia started hitting Tamaki with her bat.

"Well, this is gonna be a interesting year." I said, out loud.

"Well, duh." Hikaru added.

"But, hey! At least you two won't be bored anymore." I smiled evilly at them.

"Ugh! Why we have to learn the 'be careful what u wish for' thing the hard way!" Kaoru complained.

"I think we'll be alright though." Haruhi told them encouragingly

"Well, here's to a great year!" Hikaru told the group while walking up to them with a tray of cups. "Cheers?" he asked.

We all yelled, at the same time, "CHEERS!"

Ok, so if it's not "word for word", it's not supposed to be! If I missed some parts, oh well!

Takara: wow…. You know, you should change your nickname… KARA'S MINE!

Me: Oh, fine…. later, though…. I know! For this story, everyone can call me Blake!

Kara: ok, as long as we can call me Kara and not Takara….

Everyone else: OK!

Me: well, that's all for now! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 The Twins' Fight!

"Hey Hikaru, Hey Kaoru, Hey Kara!" Mia said cheerfully while walking in with Haruhi.

"Hi guys!" Haruhi simply stated while sitting her stuff down on her desk in between Hikaru, and Kaoru. It was a new day at Ouran, the sun was shining the birds were singing. It was one of those days you say to your self 'what could possibility go wrong on a day like this!'

Unfortunately this is Ouran.

"Hey Mia, hey Haruhi." Said me and the twins..

"Ok wow the three of you talking together? For some reason now I think that the 3 of you are robots, so what's new with y'all my robot companions'" Mia asked while setting her stuff down on her desk next to Hikaru.

"Not much" Kaoru informed them.

"We were about to play the…" Hikaru began.

"_THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME_!" said both twins.

" Wow how ever will I win a game so complex!" Mia said sarcastically. "Tamaki also informed me about your little game, it's quite simple really."

"Yah." I interrupted "It's easy to tell you two apart."

"More like too easy." Haruhi chimed in.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Kaoru challenged them.

"Yah, how about… If you lose you have to be our personal slave for the day" Hikaru suggested.

"Bring it!" Mia told them confidently.

"And if we win…you have to… Die your hair outrageous colors for at least a week!" (Yes, that's why they did that) I challenged them back.

"Ok" the twins, said in unison "it's time to play THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!"

"I'm going to go to the library." Haruhi said on her way out the door.

"Too easy" Mia said.

"I could tell a mile away." I told them.

"Ok." Mia and I said in unison, "the one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru!"

"Uh oh your wrong!" the twins said at the same time.

"Just to let you know Mia." Hikaru said while lifting up her chin with his finger (I know seductive) "I like my tea made with a extra lemon, you'll need to know that now that you're my slave"

"Thanks, but no thanks; because I know I'm right. You two may look alike but you're completely different." Mia said. She looked like she would go insane.

"Yeah like Kaoru is less devious than Hikaru often is." I said bluntly while sitting down in her desk. 'Not to mention, my heart tends to beat more when I look at Kaoru…'

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the twins said together.

"So what color will it be boys?" Mia asked while filing her nails.

"Wow Mia I can't wait to see what color hair they'll pick." I said while smiling deviously.

Once the twins could talk again Hikaru asked, "Ok how'd you know?"

"We told you." Mia informed him.

"But no ones ever gotten it before." Kaoru said astonished.

"Well there's a first time for everything." I said, glancing up from my manga which I had JUST started reading. It was Ouran High School Host club, which Mia wanted me to read. I had to keep it secret from the Host Club though. Including my cousin, which was hard.

"Ok class!" the teacher named Ms. Bond said from the front of the class, "Today we will be learning about the states of matter!"….

Later that day at the host club

I was sitting with Haruhi, since I had nothing better to do.

As I sat there, Kaoru came over and asked, "Hey, Kara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said calmly, even though on the inside I screamed, 'HECK YEAH! WHAT'S IT GONNA BE ABOUT? TAKING OVER THE WORLD?' I got up and followed him to the seats where he and Hikaru were sitting at only a minute ago.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me write a script for a fake fight Hikaru and I are going to do." Kaoru asked.

"Darn, so it wasn't for a date or taking over the world…" I muttered, too low for him to hear.

"What?"

"Uh… Nothing! So, why do you wanna fake a fight?" I said. 'Ugh, good going Kara. You nearly gave your feelings away!'

"Well, so we can go over to Haruhi's house. Plus, we're bored." Kaoru shrugged.

I giggled a little. That was usually their excuse. "Sure thing." And, so, we got to working on the script.

After that, though, I was sitting on one of the couches. I was about to text an old friend of mine, Miya, when I heard some of the lines from the script.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS CRAWLING INTO MY BED AT NIGHT! TALK ABOUT ANNOYING!" Hikaru yelled at his brother Kaoru furiously.

"I ONLY DO IT CAUSE YOU LOOK LONELY! I WOULDN'T CHOOSE TO SLEEP IN YOUR BED YOU IDOT!" Kaoru snapped at Hikaru with the same fury.

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUCKS AT MATH!" Hikaru scowled towards his brother.

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE FAILING YOUR FOREIGN LAUNGE CLASS, YOU BIG DUMMY!" Kaoru yelled at Hikaru with a tone of extreme frustration in his voice.

"THE WAY YOU GRIND YOUR TEETH IS DISGUSTING!" I thought it was kind of cute…

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T TURN SO MUCH THAT I FALL OUT OF BED!"

"SEX PIXE!"

"SICKO!"

Then they both said "YOUR MAMMA WEARS TO MUCH MAKE UP! THAT'S IT WERE OVER!" and thus the two not so loving brothers stomped out the doors and headed opposite directions.

"Whoa! Did you see that Mia!" I said astonished. I sat down next to my friend.

Mia turned around so she could look at me. "I know right! They got pretty ticked off huh!" Mia said in a surprised but calm voice.

"Yeah Kaoru, came to me and asked me to help plan it out after Hikaru thought of the idea." I confessed to Mia.

"Did Kaoru say that Hikaru thought of the idea by himself?" Mia asked.

"He said Hikaru came up to him saying that hey thought of this great idea. Why?" I asked intrigued.

"WHY THAT DIRTY ROTTEN-" Mia stopped realizing what she just blurted out. "oops….did I say that out loud?"

"Ha-ha! Kaoru told me that Hikaru told him it was your idea. I just wanted to see what you would do!" I answered with a smile a mile wide on my face.

"Oh good cause Hikaru would have totally not gotten the privilege of seeing tomorrow if he took the credit" Mia replied to me.

"Yeah me and Kaoru scripted the entire thing." I said while smiling even wider. I saw the 'thinking' look on Mia's face and knew she had figured out my crush. She seemed to be able to tell the sort of stuff.

"Hmmm, so they are good actors! Now they have excuse for not joining the drama club!"

"Sweet!" I said while leaping for joy.

"Well I got to go or ill be late for my shift at the supermarket." Mia said.

"Ok, ill see you tomorrow." I cheerfully Farewelled.

"Peace out!" Mia replied. And walked out the door towards the two hours off standing behind a cash register that awaited her.

The next day

I walked into class with BLUE HAIRED Kaoru. I knew what would be passing through Mia's head. Nothing but insults.

Insults like: 'Been to Willy Wonka's factory lately? I didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to chew the gum that makes you turn blue but…. Apparently you are!' or.. 'I've heard of going green but going blue?' or may be 'I used to rate people on a scale from idiot to Tamaki. You my friend have just broken that scale.' even 'I know you kind of got the whole "I'm going to try to make people think I'm gay!" thing going on. But this is just trying to hard' and lastly ' wow… that hair is louder than me… that's just sad'.

When I saw Hikaru's PINK HAIR, I nearly laughed. I bet I could name two insults Mia thought of. Well, the best ones that is. Insults like: as 'So Hikaru are flamingos' in style this year? Cause your wearing one on your head.' Or 'Hikaru…stand still. A pink fuzzy monster ate all your hair and is sleeping on your head.' Ok, so a third one would be 'Congratulations! Your hair is a girl!'

"Well Kaoru… its time to play the… 'Which twin looks more stupid' game! Judges your vote?" Mia said.

"Hikaru." Haruhi answered

"Kaoru." I answered. And not because I liked him…. Okay, so that may have been one reason…

"I can't even decide, they're both equally stupid." Mia told them all.

"I'm going to ignore two things. One, that you called my AWESOME hair stupid. And two that you compared me to him" Kaoru snapped at them while glaring at Hikaru. "Well last night I got to sleep in my own bed! Though I didn't get much sleep because I had this horrid dream last night. My hairdresser dyed my hair pink! It looked so ridiculous!"

As Kaoru tried to sit down Hikaru kicked his chair from under him, thus sending Kaoru to the floor.

'Oh, great. This part of the WONDERFUL script. Well, at least it should be funny.' I thought.

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's chair from under him.

I had looked at Mia and it looked like she was arguing with herself… Again.

Both the twins grabbed a chair along with other various items, and began chucking them at each other. In short words… the throwing was like a mirror movement! One would do the other would mimic. The clock slowly ticked away while the twins continued there little 'mirror exercise'. But they were interrupted by…

"Hikaru and Kaoru! Stop right now!" Ms. Bond ordered the two the twins throwing came to a sudden halt, and the room for a few moments was dead silent.

While the objects that hung in the air came crashing down, the twins jumped in their seats so fast they were like a blur.

"That's better." Ms. Bond said rather pleased. "Now lets get start…" Her sentence came to a halt when she saw the twins 'unique' hair styles. "Ok, I got to get this out. Hikaru by any chance are flamingos in style this year cause there's one on your head. And Kaoru I understand you have the whole 'I'm trying to hard to look gay' thing going on. But this is just taking it too far." The class howled with laughter at Ms. Bond's insult.

"I said the same thing!" Mia shouted from her desk

"No you didn't!" Kaoru said in a rather irritated way.

"I did in my mind!" Mia snapped back

"Well that's not the same!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!"

" We are not going to start singing that song!"

"We live in a free country! If I wan-"

Ms. Bond going interrupted her. "Okay class bets on who's going to win today's fight? Do I hear 20 yen? Yes in the front row!"

"Sorry Ms. Bond…" the two said in unison.

"Oh dang it. Oh well. So biology…"

"So were do you want to sit today Mia?" I inquired. We had just gotten out of History class and were in the lunchroom with our trays in hand.

"Umm… I guess we could sit with Tamaki…" Mia answered. Because the twins were pretending to fight, we felt if we sat with them, and the others saw all of us laughing they might catch on.

"Hmmm… It would make it easier to think of when to do our next prank… ya know, find out where he's goanna be." I responded.

The two of us began walking to the table were Tamaki would normally sit. But when we arrived… Tamaki had a pie in his face.

"Wow! Wish I'd been here to see that!" I wished. When I looked to see what my friend's response would be, I only notice that my friend wasn't there…. She was in the many items the two twins were throwing at each other.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY AM I BEING THROWN? IS THAT MY BAT!" Mia reached out and grabbed an object. Sure enough it was her bat.

I was laughing my head off. This was my favorite part of the script!

When Hikaru caught her and was about to throw her, she did a roundhouse kick and punched him in the stomach which would make Chuck Norris proud. "YOU TWO NEVER TOUCH MY BAT IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" she said holding the two off the ground by their ears.

"IT WAS HIKARU'S IDEA! I TOLD ALL OF YOU HE'S NOT TO BE TRUSTED!" Kaoru informed the group.

"WELL IT MAY HAVE BEEN MY IDEA BUT YOU WENT AND GOT IT!" Hikaru screamed back.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DANG! IM NOT TALKING TO YOU TWO UNTIL YOU GUYS MAKE UP!" Mia rebuked the two, dropping them to the floor.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kaoru asked in a hopeful way.

"Do you really want to find out?" Mia challenged Kaoru.

"I'd do what she says" I whispered to the two.

"Listen" Hikaru began "sorry about your ba-" but when he lifted his eyes from the floor, she was already gone.

"YOU MORON!"

"IDIOT"

Of course they were at it again. Hikaru and Kaoru were throwing things again. The two twins were throwing her bat yet AGAIN! Did those two have a death wish?

"Je pensais que je vous ai dit! vous JAMAIS toucher mon chauve-souris!" I heard Mia yell. Of course I knew she had screamed 'I thought I told you! You NEVER touch my bat!' Those lessons she gave me were very useful!

"Uh, Mia" Kaoru interrupted her rampage. "We don't speak French. Well Hikaru would if he wasn't failing his foreign language class!"

"Will you two knock it off? This is getting ridiculous!" I chimed in.

"You think is ridiculous? Trying waking up everyday and seeing his face! The truth is Kaoru, I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Hikaru yelled at Kaoru.

"I couldn't have said it better myself! That's why I went and got a Nekozawa curse doll! From now on your life will be marked with nothing but pain and suffering!" during his speech he wrote something on the back of the doll.

"You two don't bring something like that into a petty fight! If you two keep acting like this, I'm never going to let you two come over to my house!" Haruhi yelled at the two, with the curse doll in hand.

"So if we make up we can come over to your house?" the two 'not so fighting' twins said simultaneously.

I went over and picked up the curse doll, giving it to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you might want to see this." I felt a smirk tug at my mouth, but forced it down.

And of course when Haruhi read the back of the curse doll it said "nothing".

I zoned out during the "brotherly love" junk. I noticed that Haruhi was leaving and remembered that I had to get my iPod I let her borrow. So, I quickly followed.

While we were walking, I heard Kaoru shouting something about not letting Mia teach him French. 'Take the deal, idiot. I learned French in five minutes! Ultimate Rosetta Stone, that's what Mia is!'

~Yet again, the next day~

"We have a winner!" Hikaru and Kaoru proclaimed simultaneously.

"It's so much easier now that you two decided to keep their hair styles!" one of their guests squealed.

"It's still a stupid game" Haruhi said, walking by with me and Mia.

"Oh yeah what makes you say that?" the twins questioned us.

"Oh that's easy! Like Haruhi said you two are very different." Kara agreed.

"Too easy. You guys even have a few different physical features as well. Like your necks look kind of different!" Mia agreed.

"And Hikaru is the one with Blue hair today." the three of us said at the same time. As we walked off, I looked back and saw the two twins standing there, amazed.

All their life they wanted one person. Just one person! To be able to tell them apart. At least, that's what they told me. And now they had three! Right there on a silver platter.

"Hikaru." I overheard Kaoru say.

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"For the first time, someone, no someones have come…. Into our world."

I smirked as I turned back around, noticing Mia and Haruhi had walked on ahead. I ran to catch up. I guess it was about time they found us three, even though we 'trespassed' into 'their world'.

Me: Chappie 2 has come out! I sowwy I hasn't updated in months.


End file.
